


On First Name Terms (#371: Magic)

by Aoife



Series: Femslash100 [2]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Book: A Rising Thunder, Canon Compliant, Canon May Joss This, Community: femslash100, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny scene at Bolthole sometime after Hemphill arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On First Name Terms (#371: Magic)

"What if we -"

"- that won't work, but we can try -" 

"- that's perfect, Admiral Hemphill." Sonja Hemphill made a small dismissive gesture.

"Please at least in private, call me Sonja, Admiral Foraker." 

"If you're sure," Shannon paused, weighing the name on her tongue, "Sonja." There was a faint blush on Admiral Foraker's - Shannon's - Sonja corrected herself - cheekbones, as she spoke, which left Sonja wondering exactly what was on the younger admiral's mind.

"And you'd have thought of that solution if you'd had access to all of the research I brought with me for a little longer, Shannon. Let me show you ..."


End file.
